criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Shoot!
Holy Shoot! is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Moneyville district of Grimsdale. Plot Previously, a beat cop named Nodoka Kusama, went into the station and informed the team that one of Grimsdale’s best banks was robbed. Back at the present, Mia and the player went to the bank, and found a dead woman in there, who was indentified as Camilla Yawisai, from her work badge. The team found 3 suspects: Philip Hoover, the bank director’s nephew, Grimsdale PD Beat cop, Nodoka Kusama, and University student, Hamida Mukhailif. Jones later got a call from a journalist named Louis Leroux, saying that he found a gun in the park. There Louis Leroux was made a suspect, and another journalist named Cynthia Rayman, became a suspect as well, after they found a photo of her talking to the victim. Philip later called on the team, saying that he saw a girl stealing from the bank tills. When they arrived there, they saw Hamida Mukhailif pointing a gun at Philip Hoover, where they apprehended her, and she was later interrogated for an explanation. After collecting enough evidence, the team arrested Nodoka Kusama for the crime, she denied it, but later confessed. She said that she killed to silence her after she caught her robbing the bank, and explained that her job as a cop didn’t give her a lot of money, and that she wanted to live the flashy life, like the one celebrities do, so she made up a plan, and broke into the bank to steal as much money as she can, but the victim saw her, so she shot her on the head. Judge Powell did not like what she heard, and sentenced her to life in prison with no parole, for being a dissapointment to the Justice system. After the killer was arrested, she asked to see the player. She introduced herself as the chief’s wife, and Nodoka’s aunt, she then tokd the team that she suspects that Nodoka did not commit the robbery alone, considering she knows nothing of hacking, and that she probably was just an accomplice. Her accusations turned out to be true, where then the team went to speak to Nodoka, who refused to tell them who her accomplice was. Cynthia asked to do see the player and Mia, when asked why she wants them, Charles told them that she lost hers and Louis’ wedding rings in the bank and it was “no big deal”. Mia disagreed, she and the player went to the bank and brought the rings to Cynthia, where she thanked them for their help. Later on, Deputy Mayor Warren demanded to speak to the team, to tell them that they have to find the robber as fast as possible with the money. After all the events, Chief went to speak to Diego and the player, to inform them that someone hacked the ATM machines in a nearby mall, and that their spitting money like crazy. Summary Victim *'Camilla Yawisai' Murder Weapon *'Pistol Gun' Killer *'Nodoka Kusama' Suspects 7A012086-7784-4043-B1E6-829FBB306AFF.png|Philip Hoover. D218175A-8145-44BA-9F31-ED7CAFA1B1B6.png|Nodoka Kusama 8AD75240-5445-4545-ABB3-6A8FA64A6C5A.png|Hamida Mukhailif (Grimsdale) 9030EE0E-B887-47A7-9C76-DBD9897E9AB9.png|Louis Leroux. 1EA779D8-A8E1-4978-84E7-E37547D30618.png|Cynthia Rayman. Quasi-suspects 0F985DAD-475D-4427-8F3F-F2B42090822D.png|Zoe Jones SUGAPAPPA_4_Hasuro.png|Joe Warren (Grimsdale) Killer's Profile *The killer handles guns. *The killer drinks Pink Lemonade. *The killer suffers from asthma. *The killer weighs over 120 lbs. *The killer wears bright pink lipstick.